This specification relates to providing search results for search queries.
Search queries can be used to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, electronic mail documents, multimedia content, etc.) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. A computer system may receive a search query, process the search query, identify results that are relevant to the search query, and return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query.